kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lake Maylie
thumb|Lake Maylie (King's Quest V NES)|thumb Lake Maylie (or the Lake of Maylie) is a famous and picturesque mountain lake in Daventry, lying just east of the Door into Mountain. It is a clear mountain lake with steep and treacherous cliffs surrounding it. On the western side of the lake, the banks of the lake are low and rocky. Lush pine trees ring the lake, and small bushes thrive near the fresh lake water. A jagged boulder sits at the top of the eastern cliff. Boulders also out of the lake surface. Background Lake Maylie is a lake northeast of the town of Daventry, just a short distance from the northern walls of Castle Daventry just beyond the garden. It was given its name by the people of the kingdom in honor of King Edward's wife and to commemorate their marriage. It was Edward and Maylie's favorite spot, and they could be seen on or by its waters almost every balmy night. They would often sit in a small boat in the lake in the late summer afternoons, alone in their love of each other. After Maylie's death and the misfortunes that fell the kingdom, people began to shun the lake. King Graham and Queen Valanice, however, took to spending much of their time there, and it soon returned to favor among the general population. Ironically, it was on the shore of Lake Maylie that Prince Alexander was stolen from his cradle by the wizard Manannan. After the incident, many people refused to go anywhere near it, saying it was a haunted and unlucky place.KQC, 2nd Edition, prg 478 King Graham would often play in the lake in his youth. Graham once met a cute little elf near the western shore, who helped him by giving him the Magic Ring. It was near shores of the lake where Alexander was kidnapped by Manannan during a family picnic not long after his birth. King Graham started taking daily walks by it, since the year his children were born. He was having one of these walks, where he picked some wild flowers, at the time Mordack kidnapped his family. He returned to his castle to find it was missing. Behind the Scenes Peter Spear came up with the name of Lake Maylie in his King's Quest Companion. It was later used by Lorelei Shannon when she wrote the Bryanne Eridiphal sections of the official kq6 hintbook. While north in KQ1 the Door into Mountain appears to be south of Castle Daventry in KQ3, thus would make the lake to the south of the castle in that game (although Ancient Well moved from its original location to a place near the Door into Mountain). In KQ5, the lake actually appears to be southwest of the castle during the events of that game (or Graham took a very route home). This could be an affect of the Magical Law of "Containment", or other magical shifts of the land in between the games (as Derek has stated happens to the world). The prologues for KQ5 places the lake west of the hill overlooking the castle. :As Graham was contemplating his good fortune, a sharp wind blew into the wood from the east, whirling up sticks and leaves into his path, and startling the birds into silence. A pond Alexander passes to southwest of the castle in The Floating Castle is roughly located near the position of the pool in KQ5. Clear mountain lake (unofficial) The 'clear mountain lake/picturesque mountain lake' appears by extension in the fan remake, King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA, see clear mountain lake (unofficial). category:Lakes Category:Places (KQ1) Category:Places (KQ5) Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Companion references